Report: Tokubetsu Jonin Naruto Uzumaki Sensei!
by Button-Nose-Baby97
Summary: Off Hiatus: 3 years after the fourth great ninja war Naruto has been promoted to Jonin rank and so has Sakura. The world has changed, some for the better and some for worse. Who is manipulating the shadows? Review Review Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

The war has been over for 3 years now. Naruto is now 19 years old and has had is rank raised to tokubetsu jonin due to his exeptional performance over the years. Things have changed in Konohagakure and some people may have gotten used to it. Others still wish for the old way, before he returned, the traitor.

The sun rose slowly over the sky as a certain blonde haired ninja woke up for his daily work.

"Late again, crap!" Naruto said as he was in a rush to get to work.

...

There were three ninja waiting on a familiar bridge where 4 important figures in the shinobi world stood. One was a girl with teal hair in a bun , similar to a weapons specialist konoichi, with spiky bangs. and green eyes with pale skin. She always had a light blush with rose pink lips ,her headband hung on her neck. This girl was around 5'4. Her name was Kumi Hashinato. Kumi wore a white sleeveless shirt cut-off with black bandages. She had white shorts with black bandages on her calphs that connected to white sandals.

Next to her was a boy who was practicing hand signs and whispering the names of them. He had orange spiky hair with a single bang and he had orange eyes with fair skin. He was the silent, friendly genius Kotomaru Tetsu. He was about 5'3. Kotomaru's headband wrapped on his bicep. Kotomaru wore blue pants with a green triangle witha square in the middle of it on the pant leg. His long sleeve shirt had the same design on the right sleeve.

Next to him was a boy with a wheat twig in his mouth acting non-chalant like waiting for his sensei. He had black hair tied in a pony tail with bangs that framed his pale skin. He had on a red sweater with two swords strapped to the back of it. His pants were ripped in a tiger like pattern with two more swords strapped to the side. He had his Konohagakure head plate sewn in to his shirt in the middle. His name was Kuboshi Manikaze.

"Looks like Naruto-sensei is late.. once again." Kuboshi said in a boring manner. Kumi looked over to her comrade.

"Shut-up Kuboshi! We are all aware! You don't need to state everything." Kumi yelled in aa angry tone. Kotomaru stopped weaving hand-signs at the bird to say something.

"Guys! I know how much you both l-"

An orange flash of light appeared in front of them. A human materialized, scratching his head with his eyes closed and signature nice guy smile.

"Yo! Its Naruto-Sensei. Sorry for being late again guys, long night training myself and finding a lesson plan for there are no mission, why we don't talk a little about our selves. State your name, your aspiration, your chakra nature, and your nindo." Naruto said.

Naruto wore is outfit from shippuden albeit a black flak jacket and a black head band. He had grown since those 3 years as now he is 6'1.

"None the less to expect. I mean our sensei is the youngest in history of course he wakes up late! He's still a kid damnit!" Kumi thought to herself.

Kotomaru stood up straight and looked alert.

"I'll go first Naruto-Sensei!" Kotomaru stated. He looked up to the sky at an angle.

"My name is Kotomaru Tetsu. I want to be the greatest ninjutsu user ever by doing hand signs even faster than Kakashi-Sama. I want to master all of the ninjutsu I can to protect my comrades. My chakra nature is fire. My nindo is to never leave a shinobi behind, even at the cost of your own life!" Kotomaru stated as he looked back down to look at Naruto's sea blue eyes.

Naruto clapped after Koto's seemed pleased with his pupils presentation.

"I liked that Nindo Koto, never leave a shinobi wish to master all techninque's right?" Naruto said while looking at his pupil.

"Yes sir!' Koto said.

Naruto sat down anime style with his legs crossed and put his fist down on his palm.

"Got it! Let's master fire release techniques first. I know a few from seeing them first hand so I can help you with that, you know!" Naruto exclaimed as he smiled to his student.

"You would do that for me sense?' Koto asked in an inspirational nodded.

The wind blew as a gentle breeze kissed the land softly. The trees rustled ever so slightly. Kumi stepped up to introduce herself.

"My name is Kumi Hashinato. I wish to be the greatest Konoichi, third to Sakura of course. I want people to depend and on me and break the habit of the helpless konoichi. I'm not afraid of combat. My nature is water, I taught myself a few water release jutsu in fact. My nindo way is to never let those who follow darkness get there. I don't want a fifth ninja war starting because of that." Kumi said as her blush got darker due to nervousness.

"Wow Kumi! I'm very impressed. Water release huh? I definitley have some of those in reserve. Your nindo is touching, I've seen many of those follow the path to the dark and lose themselves, if you can stop them then you will be a force to reckon with Kumi, you know!"

"Thank Sensei!" Kumi finished as she sat on the red rails of the bridge.

Naruto pointed to his last student. You're up.

Kuboshi took the wheat stick out of his mouth to speak clearly.

"Fine. My name is Kuboshi Manikaze. I want to be the most skilled kinjutsu user after seeing how great Killer Bee- sama was in the war. I started with one sword and added two and now im up to four. One of them is a trick sword that I modeled after I saw a chain-link weapon. My chakra nature is wind. My nindo is to always aim for the top, even when the stakes are low."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while he smiled his signature happy smile.

"Kubo, you are going to be a great ninja, I can feel it. You and me have the same wind nature, plus you have sword, which can be amplified by the natural cutting power of the wind. I can help you there too. Your nindo is amazing! On that note, the first training exercise will commence. You have to try to take this bell." Naruto showed a golden bell with a red string. The wind had blown so it made a light jingle.

,and Kuboshi all stood in awe at the golden bell. Kumi reached out to touch it as Naruto pulled away.

"Uh-uh. Not yet. Whoever takes this bell will learn the secret to being the ultimate game will start as soon as this clone disappears. The real me is the the training grounds. Yeah I didnt wake up this morning all the way so.. you know! Get ready in 3...2...1!" A puff of smoke appeared as the clone disappeared.

Kumo,Koto,and Kuboshi all stood jaws dropped and eyes wide. They looked at eachother in shock. The clone looked so real and acted just like the real thing.

"Um.. we should get a move-Heyyy"Kotomaru said as his two teammates were already hopping through the trees.

...

Naruto was sitting on a log looking up when he sensed a fluid like chakra approaching. *Kumi* he thought to himself. T he training ground was surrounded in trees with a body of water and a small clearing center. Kumi walked out of the forrest as casual as possible. She was holding a cup of water.

"Hey Naruto-Sensei! Before we fight, let me drink some water kay? The run here was kinda dehydrating." Kumi said the ice floating in the clear glass.

Wind blew over the grounds.

"Sure Kumi, if you are thirsty you are thirsty! Drink up, you know." Naruto said giving his nice guy smile. Kumi smiled to herself. She drank the water quickly and made a sigh of relief as she quenched her thirst.

"That..was some good water!" Kumi said. She dug in her pouch and pulled out her kunai knife.

Kumi charged at her sensei and Naruto just sat there watching her come at him. Just before she reached him he poofed out of that spot.

"What?" Kumi exclaimed. She looked around for a sign but none.

"Looking for me?" Naruto said as he punched Kumi square in the face. She was sent flying several feet and landed on a nearby branch.

"Ouch, you don't have to punch to hard. Anyway get ready for the real deal!" Kumi weaved a few hand signs. She puffed up her lungs and her chest expanded.

"Water Style: Hot Rain Cloud!" Kumi spit hot water vapor in the hair as a cold breeze reacted causing a black rain cloud to form and started to rain.

"Really Kumi, rain?" Naruto asked his student. His clothes started to get wet.

"Its not ordinary rain sensei... watch!"

AU: Watya think guys! Did you like ? Review review review! Let me know I am loved. Chapter 2 will be up soon... very very soon. I am writing it as I type this. Later guyss!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Look down Naruto Sensei." Kumi said as she pointed to Naruto's clothes. They were beginning to steam and melt.

Naruto quickley jumped out of the rain cloud as it grew and spread. The ground underneath his feet began to melt also, like severly acidic rain.

"What the heck is that jutsu? I never heard of it in my life!" Naruto exclaimed while trying to escape the vicinity of the cloud.

Kumi sat in a tree proudly. The rain hit her but being the castor of the jutsu, it had no effect. *Now if only I can make the string get loose enough thanks to the rain, I'll be able to snatch it no problem*. Kumi ran in for the kill.

"I'm finally going to win this!" she exclaimed. She ran towards the fleeing Naruto as she tripped on a wire face first. The trees started to rustle and Kuboshi appeared standing over Kumi proudly.

"Hmph, what you mean is I'm going to win this. Next time Kumi!" Kuboshi said as he reached back and he pulled out two swords. The rain subsided due to Kumi being distracted.

Naruto stopped flailing around and looked over to his two pupils. *Kuboshi has arrived, this should be fun! You know!*

"Naruto-sensei, prepare to tell me the secret of being the ultimate ninja!" Kubo said as he lunged toward Naruto. He slashed toward Naruto who dashed backwards 3 inches and did a leg sweep making Kubo lose his balance and fall on his back.

"Hehehe," Kubo silently laughed to himself.

Naruto stood over his student, giving him a confused look. *Why's this kid laughing? Wait, 1...2...3. I'm pretty sure this kid has 4 swords. Oh no!* Naruto jumped as the sword jabbed into the ground. It sounded like a heavy metal ball.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Naruto exclaimed staring at the sword. It was segmented with tiny little blades between each blade to maximize cutting power. It retracted back to its original form. It alsmost looked like a normal sword.

Kuboshi stood tall and looked over to his shoulder at Kumi. Her blush grew larger and shw put her face back in the ground where Kubo wouldn't see her. *I hope she is watching me. She is seeing the beginning of my kinjutsu legend!* Kubo took a stance and the two swords on his back clanged. He took two swords from his pants leg. Naruto too took a stance, waiting for his pupil to come at him.

"Sensei, back at the bridge I held back some information. Each sword has something unique about it. You met my Trickster first. Trickster can cut you 100 times as I retract it. These two that I hold in my hands; the left Dart, the right Hydra. Hydra has two sockets. Those two sockets contain 2 swords each, giving me a total of 5 blades. It activates when I press a button on the handle. The other Dart, was given to me by my mother. She forged the blade in Toxic poison that gets progessively worse as you use chakra. It limits you to taijutsu. But since you are my sensei, I will not use Dart." Kubo said as he put Dart back and pulled one sword from his back . It was a normal sword with kanji on it that said Death.

Kumi over heard the explanation of Kubo's swords as Naruto and Kubo began to fight. Kubo swung two swords as Naruto leaned back. Naruto gave a swift kick to Kubo's face which sent him into the air. Naruto jumped and did an ax-spin kick sending Kubo flying to the ground. A puff of dirt rose as Naruto landed on the ground. *This gives me time to do that jutstu.* She looked over to the body of water and retreated to the forest.

Kuboshi groaned in pain as his sensei leaned over him to check to see if he was okay.

"Sorry Kuboshi, but you have to work for this bell! You know!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked down.

Kuboshi picked his head up to look at Naruto. *He really didn't notice yet did he?* Trickster slowly made his way up Naruto's leg as it broke into segments and slice into his skin.

"Gotcha! Now for the bell!" Kuboshi exclaimed. Naruto fell to the ground on his back as Kuboshi reached for his bell. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and Naruto was no longer there. Wind blew a light breeze as the whole forest swirled around him. It spun faster and faster until it became a whirl of green.

"What the? I don't feel so good." Kuboshi groaned as he fell to his knees and vomited. Naruto watched from a distance as his student was caught in a genjutsu. *Kotomaru must have casted this genjutsu after I ax kicked Kuboshi to the ground. I recalled my shadow clone and rested here, that means everything after was genjutsu. Poor Kubo, fighting the air and vomiting.*

Kotomaru walked out into the clearing as he watched his falling friend. He smirked and poked at Kubomaru to make sure he was knocked out.

"Sorry Kuboshi, but I want to know the secret too. Now to level this side of the forest where Naruto-Sensei is hiding!" Kotomaru said as he turned around to face west.

Naruto watched from a distance as it seemed Kotomaru saw exactly where he was. He put his hands together and was all a blur after that. *WHAT! WHY! C'MON ITS NOT EVEN POSSIBLE TO MOVE YOUR HANDS THAT FAST YOU KNOW!*

"Earth Release: Famished Planet!" Kotomaru exclaimed.

Naruto looked down at the base of his tree. A tiny hole formed next to it and stopped growing. At was around the size of a penny.

"HAHAHAHAHHA what kind of jutsu is that! It's so puny!" Naruto laughed and pointed at it loudly giving off his location.

Kotomaru felt the size of the hole from where he was. *Penny sized? That's not normal! Oh yeah, forgot a hand sign* Kotomaru thought to himself and made a tiger hand sign. Then less than a blink of and eye, the whole stretched a whole 250 feet wide.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! NO NO NO NO NO !" Naruto jumped from falling tree to falling tree but they fell to fast. He saw Kotomaru magically appear in a white puff of smoke next to him. They began to fight in the air. Kotomaru punched Naruto in the stomach and reached for the bell quickly. He tapped it briefly.

"No way! Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as 100 clones appeared and made a swing to throw Naruto in the air.

"Oh no you dont sensei!" Kotomaru ran up the Narutos as they began to disperse. They made it to the surface as the final tree fell into the sink-hole. They panted heavily.

Naruto and Kotomaru stood leaning on their knees facing eachother. They were catching their breathe from that extreme ground-diving experience.

"I'm not finished yet sensei-WAHHHH!" Kotomaru screamed as a giant water dragon appeared behing Naruto. Naruto looked behind his-self.

"WHAT THE HECK! Give me a break please?" He looked towards the hokage monument as he said that. He looked at Tobirama Senju's face.

The dragon began to chase them through the forest back to the clearing where Kuboshi still lie. The water dragon swirled around the two. It lunged at Kotomaru and blasted him away at point 0 range. Kotomaru was thrown 50 feet back and hit his head on a tree branch.

"DAMN! KUMI WHAT THE HECK!" Naruto said as the water dragon spit and it materialized into Kumi.

"OH MY GOSH! WEREN'T YOU JUST SPIT!?" Naruto exclaimed at the tall dragon looming over him.

Kumi pointed to her sensei. "It ends here now!" Kumi made one hand seal and the dragon turned into an ice column. The giant ice column fell in Naruto's direction.

"GUYS THE POINT OF THE EXERCISE IS TO GET THE BELL NOT KILL ME!"

...

AU: How was that guys? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Is Kumi the prodigy you guys been waiting for? Or is it Kubo or Koto? Who will win? Be back guys :P Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me: All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto.

The ice column proceeded to fall towards Naruto as it landed on him. A very loud clang made a thud loud enough to scare the crows away. Kumi then walked over to check if Naruto was actually knocked out, she didn't want an incident that happend earlier. *I actually did win, now for me to claim the bell.* She grabbed the bell and ripped it off her sensei's pants.

"I WON I WON!" Kumi exclaimed as she jumped up and down. The bell jingled as she jumped. Then it became louder and louder with every movement. Soon it sounded like thunder with every clang. Kumi kneeled on her knees as her blush began to fade and her teal hair's bangs stuck to her forehead.

Kotomaru struggled to stand up. He used the tree as support and leaned on it. He walked sluggishly over to Naruto's unconscious form and Kumi's kneeling self. She was trapped in a genjutsu casted by him right after she touched the bell. He looked over to Kuboshi who was still knocked out from the genjutsu he casted earlier. He then looked over to the big sink-hole he created after his and Naruto's fight. His stepped began to slosh as he stepped in wet soil.

"Finally I really have it! Thanks Kumi. I will have the secret to becoming the ultimate ninja." Kotomaru reached down low and yanked the golden bell off of Naruto. The wind blew and a gentle jingle noise could be heard from it.

"Sigh." Kotomaru said as he sat down in the wet soil.

Naruto's body disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto walked out of the clearing North of where Kotomaru came from. He clapped for his student.

"Good job Kotomaru, I see potential for you. I like how you made it seem your comrades won and trapped them in genjutsu. But I think you should release them now." Naruto said to Kotomaru.

It was around 5 pm and the sun was beginning to set in the sky. They had fought for 2 hours straight. Kotomaru, Kumi and Kuboshi sat in front of Naruto on log poles where the three sannin and team 7 sat once before.

"OKay, since you all performed so well. I will tell you the secret of being the ultimate ninja."

The three genin shifted in their seats, anticipating their sensei's words.

"The secret of the being the ultimate ninja is the Will of Fire." Naruto's eyes lit up after he said that. The Will of Fire being the source of power that brought his friend home. The one that enabled him to live.

"The will of fire?" Kumi asked.

"Yes the will of fire. It is what the whole Village Hidden in the Leaves is founded on. The will of fire is the will to protect those dear to you and find peace in the world. Those who possess it will be a force to reckon with, you know?." Naruto said.

"The Will of fire ehh?" Kuboshi said tasting the new word in his mouth.

Naruto stood up proudly.

"Evaluation time. I will give each of you positions on the team. I will also give you tips. Starting with Kumi."

Kumi jumped off the post too listen to Naruto's evaluation.

"Kumi, you are an excellent water release user for your age. I loved your original take on old jutsu's. Kumi you need to work on that water dragon jutsu, it took you too long to form the hand signs. If you can increase your chakra control and then at least shorten it to 5 hand signs, you will be a monster on the battle field. You have this natural fiery attitude and raw leadership skills. I appoint you team leader when I'm not around to command you on missions. You give final say what so ever. Dismissed." Naruto said as Kumi returned to her post.

*Wow team leader, I must be awesome!.* Kumi said as her signature blush returned as she smiled.

*No fair how come she gets to be leader! I freaking won!* Kotomaru said to himself. He pouted in disbelief, his orange hair rustling in the wind.

"Kotomaru you are up! You are an excellent ninjutsu user. I also see you have a good taste in genjutsu too. But your weakpoint is the danger you put yourself in when you used that jutsu Famished Earth. What if I didn't make shadow clones to allow us both to escape. What if the point of the exercise was to survive and I didn't rescue you. Even worse, what if your comrades were trapped and could not escape. But I see great potential so I appoint you the Head-on. You attack first with a powerful jutsu and then your comrades provide the finishing blows or weaken the enemy first. Dismissed!" Naruto said as Kotomaru returned to his seat.

*Cool head-on huh, I like that, and Naruto was right what if I killed Kumi or Kuboshi. I promise to be more careful!*

"Kuboshi, you're up last! You are an excellent suprise attacker. When I seen what you were seeing through the genjutsu, if the genjutsu me hadn't counted the swords I wouldn't have noticed it and been hurt badly. You can severly injure your opponents with those special swords. Your weak point is genjutsu. You cannot recognise when you are trapped in a genjutsu and once you are you go unconscious. You need to build up an aptitude for it, but with my training you will do well, you know?"

The sun sat low in the sky now as Naruto smiled at his students. He was proud of them because they were already powerful kids. With a little experience and some training the Chunin exams will be the easiest thing to them.

"Go home kids, see you in 2 days for mission briefing. Rest well and eat lots of ramen!" Naruto said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kuboshi and Kotomaru looked at Kumi. They all absorbed what was told to them.

"Well he is not here so what do we do? Team leader Kumi?" Kuboshi said in a nonchalant manner.

Kumi's blush turned cherry red as she yelled at Kuboshi.

"Shut up you lazy bum! If you want a command then fine, GO HOME!" Kumi said to Kuboshi. He smiled at her as he leaned over to pick up a wheat stick and chewed on it. He turned his back to them and waved bye as he dashed away in a gust of wind.

"That kid can be a real pain you know? But he is a good person Kumi, but of course you know because you like him." Kotomaru said to Kumi as they began to walk home. They turned towards the metal gates that lead to a path that took them to the hidden leaf village.

"Well, I do like him, its just he shows no emotion and there is no tone to his voice I can't tell Kotomaru. Of course you know I like him, you're my best friend, you know me so well."

"But thats what you like the most about him, isnt it?"

...

Naruto entered the Hokage's office. The chair was facing the village and the hokage was humming.

"They were excellent Hokage-sama. They are so powerful to be so young, so much stronger than we were at that age. I appointed Kumi team leader too, you know?" Naruto said.

The chair turned around to face Naruto. The Hokage's one visible eye looked lazy as ever.

"Well Naruto, you surpassed me so its bound one of them will surpass you. And yes I heard praise from Kumi from her academy teachers and even some villagers. And Kuboshi, correct, he reminds me of Sasuke." Kakashi said to his former pupil.

Naruto placed his hand behind his head and began to scratch.

"There's one more named Kotomaru. He weaves hand-signs so faster. He could keep up with you Kakashi! He has excellent chakra control and is almost a master ninjutsu user and genjutsu."

"Well thats nice to hear but I have tons of paper work to do so shoo. See ya later Naruto and I promise I will take you out for some ramen this weekend." Kakashi said.

Naruto closed the door as he said his good bye. Kakashi turned back around and pulled out a Make-out Paradise book and began to read. *Well it is paper work*

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha as the people walked to their homes for hot meals and rest for the next day. He couldn't wait 2 days to recieve his misson, the first one in fact for his team ever.

...

Naruto arrived at his house that was upgraded since his raise to tokubetsu jonin. He kicked off his sandals and flew over to his couch. He sighed in relief after an exhausting day.

"Hey dobe? Why don't you have any food in this place? All I see is ramen." A certain raven haired shinobi asked.

AU: How was this chapter? Poll : review your favorite character and submit an oc to appear on Sakura's genin team. Review for Chapter 3 please. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to MasashI Kishimoto.

"Why do you keep coming over here Sasuke? You live right next door I freaking see you everyday!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke was rummaging through Naruto's assorted ramen flavors in his cabinet. It was true, there was nothing but ramen there.

Sasuke closed the cabinets and sat down on the chair north of the couch Naruto was on.

"Sasuke, why don't you have a genin team, you are a jonin after all." Naruto asked his best friend.

Sasuke looked directly at his blonde haired best friend. He gave a look of guilt and regret. Sasuke rose to spoke when there was a knock at his door.

"Naruto-Sensei! Naruto Sensei! It's Kumi!" Naruto and Sasuke got up to the door as it opened. Kumi almost fell in trying to open the wooden door. Her blush was intensly read and she had sweat over her forhead; teal hair stuck on her face.

"What's wrong Kumi? Are you hurt?" Naruto asked.

Kumi fell over and collapsed into Naruto's arms. He caught her before she fell. She muttered a few words before fading into consciousness.

"A black, mouthless... freak." was all Naruto heard before Kumi passed out.

Sasuke watched as Naruto looked back at him. Naruto was angry, his eyes were burning red and his hair became spiky.

"Sasuke, do you think it could be him?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down at the wooden floors.

"I believe so, a mouthless black freak sounds alot like Black Zetsu. WAIT NARUTO, DROP KUMI NOW!"

Sasuke had used his sharigan after using common sense, if Kumi was harmed she would have not yelled so loudly and come to Naruto. She would have gone to the medical unit and she would also have bruises or cuts. Suddenly Kumi started to turn black. Her hair turned spiky and black and her eyes became small and brown. The left hand side of his body became spiky and twisted.

"We meet again Sasuke. I see you've joined the good side once again huh, what a shame, you could've help with the revival of the Akatsuki. But oh well, you'll be a delicous body along with this Uzumaki." the Black Zetsu said as he jumped out of Naruto's arms.

Naruto and Sasuke took a step back and pulled out kunai knives from their pouches. Zetsu stomped on the ground as a growing, stretching sound could be heard. *Confirmed, the Uzumaki and the Uchiha live in the same place, I am retreating* The black Zetsu then materialized into the ground and disappeared.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who turned pale in the face. They had a look of fear and anxiety.

"TEll KAKASHI NOW! I'M GOING TO FIND KUMI!" Naruto yelled as he turned into nine-tails chakra mode and disappeared in a flash. Sasuke jumped down to the floor and started to hop roof tops to the hokage's office.

...

Naruto ran through the forest of Konoha searching for his lost student. He sensed her but did not see her. He made loud steps so Kumi was aware he was here while staying on guard should any Zetsu' s decide to attack.

"Water Release: Water Cutter Jutsu!" a loud feminine voice said as a tree burst into junks of wood. Two 12 year olds fell out and collapsed to the damp soil. She panted heavily as she looked next to Kotomaru who was struggling to stand on his knees. Naruto ran over to his students and scooped them up.

"Naruto, we were attacked by a man named Zetsu. He somehow found out I knew you and told me to tell you this." Kotomaru said.

Naruto carried Kotomaru like a baby in his left arm and Kumi in his right. Kotomaru looked up at Naruto, his orange hair obscuring his eyes.

"He said... that he knows who close to you and who has been spying on you. This was only a demonstration and that you are not safe. He said something about those around you are not safe either. That was all he said before he trapped us in this tree." Kotomaeu said as he clung to his sensei's flak jacket.

Naruto looked at both of his students in sadness and a mix of fear. He had a thoughtful look in his eye.

"Are you guys well enough to stand, I need to make a couple of shadow clones okay, I'm not leaving you alone anymore after this day! When anyone strikes we will be ready together."

"Yeah we are okay sensei we can stand." Kumi said as Naruto put them down and made 4 clones each having a mission and carrying it out. One went to the Hokage's office.

...

Sasuke and Kakashi stared at eachother in disbelief and confusion. Sasuke having told the events of what had happend earlier today.

"So he can disguise himself as people we know and we wouldn't even notice. We are putting the village on high alert and there will be more guards and Anbu deployed. The village has to be prepared." Kakashi said as he scribbled on papers. A puff of smoke appeared as a clone of Naruto in nine tails chakra form appeard.

Sasuke and Kakashi turned their heads to the Naruto that appeared next to Sasuke.

"The Black Zetsu knows about where we live and who is close to me Kakashi, be careful, sometimes I may not be me or whoever you think it is may be them as well. Be on guard, it seems he will attack me or the village, so I am making my students move in with me to be safe." The Naruto clone said.

Kakashi shifted in his seat uncomfortably with what Naruto announced.

"Very well then Naruto, I don't see a flaw with protecting those dear to you. I am aware of what happend thanks to Sasuke filling me in. I will announce this to the Anbu and the Shinobi of the village. If I tell the villagers, they may panic and kill eachother in suspscion."

The Naruto clone dispered to the original, relaying any information to the real Naruto, who was back home already. The other clones had already returned, alerting his students parents of the situation who complied. They didn't even hestitate, trusting the jinchuuriki full on.

"So it seems all of you will live here with me because of the situation. This way if anything happens like that, we will all be together." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"I'm scared Naruto-Sensei, how do we know if you are Naruto and that Kotomaru is who he says?" Kudoshi said. It was rare he showed this emotion.

Naruto looked down at the wooden floors. "I GOT IT!" Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the ground. Kumi looked over to her two team-mates, equally confused as she was.

"Guys, say your favorite animals now!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!" Naruto said getting angry.

"Fox" Kumi said.

"Bear" Kotomaru said.

"Cat" Kudoshi said.

"Great now I will teach you this jutsu that was taught to me, pay close attention as I will only show it once, a zetsu might be spying on us."

...

There was an echo of wet footsteps in an underground cave. The Black Zetsu opened a door that led to a chamber where a young ninja sat in a chair

"Are they suspicious?" The man asked in a cold voice.

"Yes the ninja we are after are very alert of the situation. They think we are spying on them sir." Zetsu said.

The man rose, he stood 6 feet tall. He had black hair and one white eye and one black eye oppositley colored pupils. His skin was grey and had rounded teeth.

"Good Zetsu. If you pull a brick from a builinf, it will eventually fall apart. Everything is going smootly. I will avenge my fathers death at all costs." The man said.

"Phase one completed." Black Zetsu said.

...

AU: How was this chapter. I NEED reviews to know you are reading guys. UNtil next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

It has been a day since Naruto informed all of those close to him of the situation since the incident happend 2 days ago. He told all of Konoha 11 and they all complied and agreed to have their pupils moved in with them; they had fought in the war so its a possible cause that they could be attacked too. Naruto was in the Hokage's office discussing mission briefinf with his genin team. Kakashi grabbed an official document with an A rank stamp on it.

"Your original mission was to go catch a cat for some random old lady, but being in the situation we are, things have changed." Kakashi said in a meaningful tone. He handed Naruto the paper with the information on it, including location and time. He then turned to his students, who were wiping the sleep out of their eyes.

"The paper says due to man power lost in the fourth shinobi war held 3 years ago, you, along with Team Sakura, will be sent on a joint mission to escort a Fire Daiymo to Sunagakure safely. Mission will start at 11:45 am sharp and will take 3 days." Naruto finished.

Kumi turned to Kuboshi and looked over and Kotomaru. She had excitement in her teal eyes, jumping up and down in glee.

"Wow, our names will be out there guys, we get to escort the Daiymo!" Kotomaru said so his friends.

"Yeah, big whoop, we won't be as famous as the Konoha 11, or even Naruto or Sasuke-Sensei." Kudoshi said in a pessimistic tone.

Kakashi looked at Kudoshi and laughed. Oh how he reminded him of a younger Sasuke or even Shikamaru. The team indeed have a mix of characters. Kumi was definitely Naruto, Kotomaru, well he was just Kotomaru, and Kudoshi was a combination of Shikamaru, Sasuke and himself.

Footsteps were heard as the Hokage's office door opened up with Sakura and her Genin team walked through. One had black eyes, caramel colored skin, and a scar on his shoulder, presumably a kunai wound. He was around 5'0 tall and lean with muscle. His black cornrows were held back by his blue konohagakure headband. He wore a maroon jumpsuit with Columbia blue stripes on both sides, Columbia blue sandals and Columbia blue hitae-ate on his head. He wear the kanji sign for "laugh" on the front of his shirt. There was a girl with long yellow hair who stood 5'3 and had a curvy body. She had a lavender shirt with a small jacket on top that was black. Her pants were cargo and lavender too; her sandals were the standard blue. The last was a boy with brown hair held in a pony tail and a headband hung side ways on his temple. He wore a navy blue shirt with black cut off pants. His sandals were nacy blue, which matched his earrings.

"Daisuke, Notori, and Anjiee, meet Kumi, Kotomaru, and Kudoshi." The students got to know eachother as Naruto and Sakura discussed tactics for the mission should they be attacked.

Daisuke, the one with the cornrows walked up to Kumi with a sparke in his eye. Her already prominent blush grew darker from the way he scanned her curvy body. Her white shirt capturing every little detail. The way her white pants hugged her thighs and how her black sandals held to her tiny little feet. Her loved her teal eyes and how they matched perfectly with her beautiful hair. Kudoshi, who leaned on the glass of the Hokage's office, openen

"Hey Kumi, you are such a pretty girl, why don't we get to know eachother better over these 3 days." Daisuke said in a flirtatious voice.

Kumi fidgeted with her index fingers, blushing deeply than ever before. Kudoshi gave a nasty glare in their direction. Notori and Anjiee spoke to Kotomaru; they were talking about ninja weapons and the bell test. Naruto and Sakura turned around to announce something.

"It is 11:25, we meet at the front of the village in 20 minutes, be ready by then." Sakura said.

...

It is 11:45 and Team Sakura and Naruto were at the Village Gate, waiting for the Fire Daiymo. They say him and his escorts walking down the village road with him in the center of his 4 bodyguards.

"Does he really have to look so, weird?" Notori said. Kumi, Kudoshi, Kotomaru, Anijee, Sakura, and Naruto looked her way. They gave a single monotone answer.

"Yeah."

The Daiymo finally arrived and announced his 'royalty' and high status. He went on and on about how they better protect him and he will reward them with riches beyond belief and so on and so forth.

"Here is the plan guys listen up. Naruto will be way far behind us just in case of a suprise enemy attack. Sakura will Anijee and Notori to clear the front path, Kotomaru and Kumi along with Daisuke will cover a side path and Kudoshi will be in charge of protecting the Daiymo as a failsafe. We are to move swiftly and quietly, if you are in danger then give us a signal and we will send help, got it?" Sakura said.

The Daiymo raised his hand is distaste. "Why are you leaving my life in the hands of a lousy genin, I mean he's a genin who looks depressed." Kudoshi grunted at his comment. "I don't like you any better than you like me. I don't care who you are Daiymo, you are just an old crusty man and you will do as I say or you will die." The man gulped and put his hands in the sleeves of his white robes.

Everyone in the team sweat dropped at the childish squabble those two were having.

"Mission begin."

...

The 9 of them had been traveling for over 2 hours without break. The Daiymo continuously complained of the standards of his travel. It was around 2 o'clock and some light seeped through the spaces between the leaves in the trees. Kudoshi just blocked him out continuing his path according to the mission. He thought about the upcoming Chuunin exams. Kumi, Kotomaru and Daisuke told eachother about themselves and got to know eachother personally.

"So Daisuke, you created your own Tickle Jutsu because you didn't want to hit a girl?" Kumi asked as she looked at her friend from academy days.

"Well yeah, I'm not one to believe hitting a woman is right." the young brown skinned ninja said.

"Okay but what about the Chuunin exams, how will you fair if a girl has killing intent and wants to kill you? Tickling won't always cut it." Kumi said in a sort of what-if tone.

Daisuke laughed at Kumi histerically. He put his hands behind his head and a relaxed way.

"Well my Tickle Torture Jutsu had 2 stages; Stage one is where it is for fun. Stage 2 is for pain and can actually, tickle you to death. See the brain detects tickling as intrusive objects and turns the sensation of tickling into a panic attack. Laughing is just a reflex and is not a sign of joy, but a sign of panic. If I tickle them too long they will suffocate and die a miserable tickle death." Daisuke said in a matter of fact tone.

"Damn Dai, that's kinda, scary." Kotomaru said looking at his friend.

"Yeah, I would hate to be tickled to death." Kumi said. Suddenly, a storm of Kunai came in Kumi's direction. No one noticed it but Daisuke which prompted him to weave a couple of hand signs and slam his hand to the ground.

"Earth Release: Protective Earth Wall!" Daisuke shouted. An earthen wall came out of the ground and the kunai hit the wall, the whole ordeal happening so fast that Kumi was in shock. The whole team looked back to see what was happening.

"We are under attack! Everyone be on guard!" Naruto and Sakura said. They were back to back in defensive positions, another Naruto guarding the back of Kumi, Daisuke, and Kotomaru. Kudoshi pulled out two swords and took a stance. Fifteen ninja jumped out of the trees in traditional ninja garb. They had on black cloths and a whole black jumpsuit. One spoke with a japanese accent.

"The Fire Daiymo must die. He brought dishonor to our now non exsistant country, he must be executed!" One of the 12 ninja said. He had metal plates on his shin and elbow to signify his place as leader.

All of them inhaled once in a giant breath while making hand signs. Right before they exhaled they exclaimed.

"Fire Release: Fire Vortex Jutsu!" Twelve ninja made twelve different vortexes around the Team of 9. The Fire Daiymo kept a calm persona and walked over to one of the flames, using it as a heat source for his tea.

"Hey, the fire is here for a reason," he said as he took a sip.

Kumi, Daisuke, and Kotomaru jumped up high, initiating a three way combo. This way the signal for everyone to take to the trees and let the genin do their work.

"Earth Style: Tall Pillar Jutsu!"

"Lightning Style: Spark Dance Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Spike Jutsu!"

For every ninja attacking them became an earth pillar that took them high in the sky, it formed a circle around them like a circuit. Then a ball of electricity appeared in the center and sent shocks to the ninja, paralyzing them for the finsher. Water droplets collected in the air then formed water spears, whick struck into the hearts of the enemy, they fell off the pillars and hit the ground with a thud, bleeding out.

The three genin then dispelled their jutsu while the other 5 went to inspect the living leader, who they purposely let live. He was bleeding from his mouth and coughed several times. Notori went up to the man and put her hand to his head; his eyes going blank and his head hung low. She hummed as her fingers turned gold.

"His name was Jitoshi Mokuhashiton. He was from a village on the border of the Hidden Leaf and the Forest of Death. The Village was called the Hidden Twig Village, which strived to over throw our village because of the Fire Daiymo's action. The action, I don't know, it seems as if the man purposely repressed the memory." Notori said. She had used the Ninja style: Memory Sapper Jutsu to take information from him.

Sakura turned to Naruto and they shared a glance which held a conversation only best friends could hold. They both nodded. They turned to the Daiymo who was stepping over dead bodies to make his way over to where the ninja were.

Naruto pointed to the man. "What did you do to make the village hate you?"

The Daiymo sighed and told them the story

...

AU: How was that? Review Review Review for chapter 6. Will they make it to the Hidden Sand Village alive. Who is the mysterious man in chapter 3? His story will be told next chapter only if I get at least 2 reviews to know people are reading! Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

There were two men in a dimly lit cave. They were huffing and puffing coughing out blood. There was a black crack in the wall, behind the famed living clone of a certain EMS users rival. It seemed to yearn for the outside world, seeing the danger the world was in.

"I see it is almost time for the war to end. Sadly we will lose this time. That Kakashi boy and that Guy along with the juubi and that kyuubi, we heavily underestimated them." Madara said looking at his student.

"But how? All of this preparation and the powers we attained. The plan was great, implant the rinnegan in Nagato then mislead him, and then-" Obito was cut off, the man was grown but still had childish impulses.

"Exactly where you had went wrong, you didn't succeed in capturing the kyuubi and he was your downfall. The boy was too strong, HE WAS TOO STRONG. But there is hope still" Madara said as he coughed out blood.

"-Before we die, why did you have me kamui us here?" Obito asked panting heavily.

Madara stood up and walked over to Obito. He used all of his stregnth to get a kunai from his ninja pouch and stab his student in the back, drawing blood. With the same kunai, Madara stabbed his self, then wiped it on his hand.

"Creation Rebirth: Ying-Yang Release." Madara said, two flames appearing in each hand. He slammed his hand on the ground and a little boy appeared.

Obito looked up, still writhing in pain from the stab and the injuries from the battle. He knew he would not last long.

"What are you doing?"

Madara whispered to the child and told him to go. The child used a body flicker technique and disappeared. Madara collasped in front of his partner.

"THE FUCK DID YOU DO MADARA UCHIHA?" Obito exclaimed as he spat blood.

"I...we... have a son... he ... will- cary... the curse of hatred. his name ...is something ...that will strike fear... into the hearts of the world. He carries the ...power of... Hashirama Senju, you, and ...me and there is nothing that... he cannot do. Azukitogi Uchiha- The Ender ...of the World." Madara said as he died.

...

"So thats how you came into existance... such a weird way don't you say?" Zetsu said to his 'brother'.

"Yes brother, and my mission is to destroy The Land of Fire, but father told me secrets, he told me where the body of the sage of six paths was hidden."

"Azukitogi Uchiha! That is impossible, that man has been dead for centuries, his body is dust now.

Azukitogi stood out of his wooden chair and walked into the light. He appeared normal, void of his half black and white zetsu appearance. He favored Madara, but possessed the body stature of Obito.

"Yes, which is why we must capture Onoki, the kekkei tota user of the dust release, we will begin tomorrow, dead or alive." the young man said, imposing the feeling of darkness in the already dark cave.

"But, if you revive the Sage of Six Paths do you realise the danger the world would be in? Don't you think he would break the -"

"SHUT UP AND DO AS I SAID OR I WILL DESTROY AND YOUR LITTLE ARMY!" Azukitogi said as he shifted back into his Zetsu appearance. He took a seat in his chair and breathed, his eyes changing back to what they were.

Zetsu stood in fear of his younger brother, how could something so young be so evil and menacing and he didn't even say anything evil. But he could not wrap his mind around the fact that they are about to control the Sage of Six Paths, the ultimate shinobi, the first one.

Azukitogi grew impatient in his chair, "You must travel to Tsuchikagure now and make preparations to capture Onoki, I expect nonetheless."

Zetsu melted into the ground and traveled onward to his destination. He muttered under his breath after he got out of hearing distance 'bitch'.

AU: Sorry guys I was seriously sick with a bad case of tonsilitis and I am better now... dont worry I didnt abandon story... review to let me know you guys still read... UNTILL NEXT TIMEE


	7. Chapter 7

AU: Sorry for the long hiatus, between dance and school and traveling between NY and MD, I haven't the time but here I am and here is the story enjoy !

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto

The team comprised of Sakura and Naruto's genin sat around the captured Twig village shinobi. Some left to scout the area of any other hidden shinobi. Those that were left were Daisuke, Kumi, Kudoshi and Naruto. They were in the center of the Forest of Death under a giant oak tree. Jitoshi was in a terrible condition after being battered and bruised from the earlier surprise attack which left him eccentric Daiymo took a sip of tea, wiped his mouth and began telling the story of what caused the animosity between the Hidden Twig Village and the Hidden Leaf Village.

"So what exactly happened, Jitoshi isn't exactly complying here," the blonde haired genin Notori said.

"It began 70 years ago, during the reign of Hashirama as Hokage. My father was the Land of Fire Daiymo at the time and he was on good terms with the Hidden Twig village leader, having been child hood friends. The then leader, had sent a request to become apart of the Hidden Leaf village and expand the over all size,"

"I still don't understand how this brought dishonor to the village if the Daiymo and the leader were on good terms," Daisuke stated. Sakura turned to look at her charge,

"Let him speak"

"As I was saying, after the request was sent, my father recieved it and had a meeting with Hashirama and some Leaf Village elders. Hashirama was accepting of a village expansion meaning more power and more peace. The elders opposed the idea saying how if some of the clans that the Senju battled were to move in the village they could attack the village."

"That's not right! People can change I know it I've seen it!" Naruto exclaimed getting angry.

"My mother said times were different back then Naruto, people didn't trust eachother in times of war. War was war and it was either life or death." Kudoshi said with his signature wheat twig in his mouth.

The Daiymo continued his story of the creation of animosity between the two villages.

"The village elders then wrote a note saying that their village was distrusful and that they are not allowed in the village. So the Hidden Twig Village built near what would become the forest of death and held a grudge for being called distrustful since," The Daiymo finally finished his story with an ashamed look on his face.

...

The Daiymo Protection Squad finally made it to the Suna Village gate two whole days after the attack. Team Naruto and Team Sakura stood in front of the gate as two Suna shinobi took control of the situation, they promised to escort him from then on.

"Bye Daiymo take care! Call the DPS if you need us again we'll be ready!" Kumi shouted as the Daiymo walked away. Daisuke and his team joined with Kumi and saying good bye to the eccentric man.

Naruto ran up and whispered in the escorts ear.*Say hi to Gaara for me, from his best friend Naruto*Naruto smiled and ran back to his team with a big cheesy grin. All of his team-mates stood waiting for him smiling back.

"C'mon Naruto let's go home," Sakura said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Naruto blushed and said "Not in front of the kids, shinobi can't show emotion."

...

A half black creature was flying under the ground to Tsuchikagure, by passing the sensor ninja and getting into the Kage Tower easily. He fused to the ground using may flower technique. He sensed the room with the kage in it, it was mid-day so the old man Oonoki was bound to be in there. Zetsu look at the huge rock door the held the man he needed. It had the kanji for "Kage" on it and he could hear an old man grunting about back pain and paper work.

"This should be pretty easy, he's three years older than the last war meaning he's weakend," Zetsu thought outloud. He slid under the door and popped up right infront of the old man.

"Tsuchikage-Sama! I've returned from my mission here are the the reviews." Zetsu said disguised as a Tsuchikagure shinobi. He looked like a generic shinobi from the area, red one sleeve clothing with a rock head band.

Oonoki looked up at the shinobi. * I don't remember sending him on a mission, whatever an old geezer like me doesn't have time to ponder * Oonoki took the scroll from the shinobi and opened it. A pink flower was in it.

"What is this-" was all Oonoki said as the flower's pollen had pulled him into a pollenized version of Tsukuyomi. He passed out on the desk. Zetsu started the plan immediatley, as to not waste time.

"Summoning Jutsu,"Zetsu said silently. He slammed his palm on the ground and a white Zetsu appeared.

"Zetsu, transform into Oonoki and absorb his memories, become him. You know of the plan." Black zetsu handed "Oonoki" a vial with a clear liquid in it and disappeared into the ground with Oonoki's body.

"Let the games begin."

AU: How was that! Whoa that was too easy for the Tsuchikage to be captured right.. wrong he's old and weakend. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I need to know you're reading and Chuunin exams are coming up guys :P.


End file.
